Who You Where Before
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Prequel to Who you'd Be today. Not a songfic. REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Prequel to Who you'd be Today! NOT A SONGFIC!

'WARNING' Character Death

* * *

Chapter 1: Who you were Last week

ZIVAS POV

'Just another normal day at work.' I thought. Witch was good. I like Normal. I got up, Got a shower, Got dressed and Picked up Coffee for me and the Team. It was my turn. Then I headed to NCIS. I walked out of the Elevator.

"Hello Tony!" I said with a Huge smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?"

He looked rather Sim. Maybe It was Grim. I do not know.

"Whats Wrong with you? Bad Date last night?"

"You could say that. You know that Girl I've been dating the last three Months?"

"Amanda?"

"Yeah. She Proposed to me."

"Wait. SHE Proposed to YOU?!"

"Yep."

I laughed so hard I inhaled my Coffee.

"What are you laughing about Ziva?"

McGee walked in.

"Don't Worry about it Probie!"

"His Girlfriend Proposed to HIM!"

He started laughing.

Tony went,

"His girlfriend proposed to him."

In a snotty voice.

"Come on Tony, Its not that bad! That happens every day!"

"Yeah, So what! This is the 1st time A girl has Proposed to me!"

"What did you say?"

He Paused.

"I said No."

That silenced both of us.

"Why?"

"I Don't know. I guess she just wasn't the one."

"Who, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs walked in carrying the useal cup of coffee.

"No one, Boss."

"Gear up! Dead Marine found in Norfolk."

I got up and Grabbed my bag and started to head to the Elevator. My phone Vibrated. i had gotten a Text.

Ziva

Meet me at your Apartment in 30 Minutes. Be discrete.

Abba

I looked at the phone in Amazement. 'What is my Father doing in town.'

"Ziva! Ya coming?"

Gibbs was holding the Elevator door open.

"Oh I just remembered. I have a Docters appointment."

"You ok?"

"Yes. It is just a check up."

"Alright meet us back here when Your through.

"Alright."

I put my stuff back by my desk, then waited for the Elevator.

I got on. My phone Vibrated again.

Ziva

Forget about coming to your apartment. I will meet you in the parking lot.

Abba

'What on earth...' The doors opened and I stepped out.

I walked out to my Car. Their leaning against my hood was none other then Eli David.

"Abba? What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you."

"About what Abba?"

"Someone is trying to hurt me. And I'm thinking he may try to come after you."

"Abba, Do not worry. I can take care of myself."

I started to get into my car.

"Ziva..."

"Do not worry!" I started my car and he backed off. I started driving to my apartment. Half way there my Phone rang. I pulled off to the side of the road. I groweld when I saw the caller ID.

"Abba, I told you..."

I froze when I heard the Deep Computerized voice.

"Ziva David. If you want to see your Precious Father ever again, I need your help."

My heart sank as I listened.

"You try to trace this call, Tell anyone, Especialy HIM, I will kill your 'Abba'."

"Alright. But if I follow through, you won't harm him?"

"Not a hair on his head."

I thought for a bit. I did not want to lose Abba. But I didnt want to lose...

"Time is short Agent David."

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. I will send you instructions on what to do. Remember Don't tell anyone!

* * *

What do you think so far? You like it? Mystery... Suspense... REVEIW! The updates come faster...


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya Guys! Updating all stories Today! And last, But not Least, My Newest one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Who you where Yesterday

ZIVAS POV

I drove around for half an hour thinking about what to do. 'Do I follow through? Or do I betray him? Why do I always have to make these Kinds of Dicisions?' I growled in frustration. I parked my Car and walked in. My Phone Buzzed.

Special Agent Ziva David

Ask Him.

Anonymos

I walked up to Tony.

"Would you like to Grab Dinner with me Tonight, Tony?"

He looked shocked.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Because the Ziva I know wouldn't just walk up and ask me out to dinner."

"I had a frustrating conversation over the phone with my Father. I just want someone to come to the Bar with me."

"Alright..."

He still looked suspisous.

At the end of the Day we caught the Guy. Ex-Wife looking forward to the Insurence Claim.

"Hey Zi! Ya ready to go?"

He starteled me.

"Yeah."

I was starting to have second thoughts though. Everytime I thought more and more about it, The less I wanted to Follow through with the plan. We sat at the Bar. I pulled my Hair out of the Bun It was in. The signal. I got the Signal back to take him outside.

"Hey Tony, Im tired. would you drive me home?"

"Alright."

We walked outside. I could see the man approaching.

"Wait Tony."

I Kissed him. I spun us around right as soon as the Gun was fired.

"ZIVA!"

The shooter took off. I slowly collapsed in his arms.

"I Love you." I whispered.

"I love you to Zi. Please don't leave me!"

I breathed my Last

* * *

REVEIW!

*I yell as I run as far away as possible from The mob of Angry People Hot on my Trail.*

~Arya64~


	3. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. I also regret to Inform you, I will not post any new stories/Chapters until I know Her fate. I am Sorry. Please Give me your Opinnion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
